Twenty Four Hours left
by Silene Arcticus
Summary: Charles Hoyt is in the prison. He want revenge. Jane is perfect victim. But first Hoyt have to get her in his trap. How will he do that? Maybe by using her best friend? Or someone else? Summary sucks. New chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Hoyt did not die in the prison? What if he is after Jane again? How would he tried to get Jane again? Using her best friend as bait? Or someone else.**

- I am so glad because Hoyt is in the prison. Jane said, walking through the door.  
She sat on couch. Maura walked to kitchen. She started making coffee.

- So do I. Now he can't hurt you. Maura said and walked to couch. She sat beside Jane.

- Or you. I don't know what I would do without you. Jane said and kissed Maura on the forehead.

Light brown-haired woman smiled.

- Or our baby girl. Maura said, glancing at the small single beds. Jane's arms snaked around Maura. She placed her head leaning against Jane's shoulder.

- I still don't realise how her biological parents can just leave so beautiful girl. Jane said with low voice.

- Either do I. Maura whispered and contained. - But now she have us.

Storm was coming. They could feel it, smell it and hear it. Loud thunder in the sky was clean sing. Sky was darker than Jane's hair. The wind was strong. Moisture penetrated in open window. One big clap and the two women heard the pale frightened voice. They looked toward to small bed. It was empty. Maura started panic. Jane's eyes scanned whole room. Her eyes found young girls shaking under table.

- Hey Maura, she is under table. Jane said, already walking toward the table. She picked up a scared little girl.

- Aws. Honey its okay. You don't have to be scared, thunder can't hurt you. I will protect you. Jane said and kissed girl on the forehead.

Maura shut light off. She followed Jane outside to garden. Moist lawn felt comfortable against bare feet. Little girl stopped shaking and smiled as water drop hit her nose. Little blond girl giggled. More water drops started hitting on the ground. Jane carried girl inside, so she could feel safe. Thunder was now top of them house. Lightning flashed continuously. Girl struggled and escaped under the table again. Jane and Maura followed her. All Jane, Maura and their adopt daughter sat under table.

- Well Amy honey your hiding place is nice. I like it. Maura said and threw her arms around little girl. Small, VERY small smile grow up on her face.

- I do not like thunder. Amy said.

- Thunder won't hurt you, it's just very loud. Jane said, trying to comfort girl.

- I know. Amy said.

- Honey you should try to sleep. Maura said, with small smile on her face.

- We will protect you while you are sleeping. Jane said. Amy walked to her bed. She climbed on the bed. Maura put her blanket on her. She kissed her forehead and wishes good night.

Ten years passed like seconds. Amy was grow up, she was very beautiful teenager. Her blond hair was long and curly, just like on of her mothers, Jane. She looked so stunning. Now sixteen year old girl was going to law school. She wanted to be lawyer. Both of her parent were so proud on her. And yes, she still didn't like thunder.

- Wee. I passed test. I AM GOING TO LAW SCHOOL. Amy shouted, she ran inside of house. Maura almost get a hear attack.

- What? Did you passed a test? Oh that is so cool. Maura shouted, hugging her girl.

- When Jane gets home, we will celebrate. Maura said. She was crying. She was so happy and proud.

Doorbell got both of women's attention.

: At police station

- Rizzoli! Come to my office, NOW. Cavanaugh shouted.

Jane walked to his office.

- What did I do now? She asked annoyed.

- You didn't do anything wrong. It's about Charles Hoyt, he is getting out of the prison. Cavanuagh said.

- WHAT?! You can't let him out. He will kill my family. My mom, my brothers, my dad, Maura and our daughter. Jane shouted. She was angry. How someone can let monster like him out of the prison.

- We will put your family in protection. Don't worry they will be okay. Cavanaugh said.

- And Hoyt knows it. He will strike when we can't protect them. And he will stop when every one of my family is dead. Jane shouted.

- Go back to your work. Cavanaugt said calmly.

Jane sat on her chair, when her phone started to ring.

- Detective Rizzoli. She said to phone.

- Hello Janie. Did you miss me? I did. You might know I am out of the prison. And I make a little trip to your family. Your daughter is become very stunning, beautiful young women, cutting her throat will be waste of good. Hoyt said and laughed. Jane heard Maura's crying somewhere at same room where Hoyt was.

- If you touch one of them i will kill you with my bare hands. Jane shouted angrily.

- You are just as helpless than them. Hoyt laughed and contained. - Now is really good time to start looking for them. I will kill them after 24 hour. Have fun Janie.

**What you thing? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am so glad you liked my story. Thank you all. **

Jane looked so pale. Her face was so white. All she could do was try to find Maura and Amy. But Hoyt was smart. He would left small tips for her. But only twenty-four hours.

" Jane are you okay?" Detective Korsak asked. He sounded very worried.

" Hoyt that bastard have Maura and Amy. He gave me twenty-four hours to find them." Jane said. She jumped up and ran toward elevator. Korsak ran after her.

" Don't worry, we WILL find them in time. " He said, trying to comfort her. She looked restless. Korsak took Jane's hand. " I promise we find them and they are okay"

Jane smiled a bit. Elevator doors opened and both Detective ran out. They drove at Jane's and Maura's home.

Door was open, but it was not broken. So Maura And Amy let Hoyt in? Jane ran inside of house. Whole room was a mess. When Jane leave it wasn't like this. Then room was tidy and clean.

Korsak found letter on the floor. He started reading it.

" Jane, Amy passed her test. She is going to law school" He said happily.

" If she is even life anymore." Jane said, She was looking small pool of blood. Korsak took little blood for a DNA test. They spend two hours looking for sign of Maura or Amy. Only thing what they found was pool of blood and words DEAD TRAP.

: At police station

Detectives have to ask DR. Pike to analyse DNA test. It was torture. Pike was so slow. Finally when test came back Jane stopped shaking for a moment.

" This blood belongs to Amy Rizzles." Dr. Pike said.

" Oh my god, Hoyt hurt Amy. " Jane said almost crying.

" Jane, shhh. Maura is with her, she won't let her die. " Korsak said.

" But where are they. Only glue was Death trap. It means nothing." Jane said.

" What if he means that place where he almost kill you at first time?" Korsak said.

Rizzoli jumped up. She ran out. _I won't let Hoyt kill them_. She thought driving toward _Dead trap_.

Slowly she got out of the car and walked basement. First she found one body. It belongs to old mafia boss.

He was still warm. Died only two-three hours ago. Jane thought that this man was at the door when Amy and Maura were still home. This man helped Hoyt to get Maura and Amy. Jane's eyes scanned room. No more bodies. Amy and Maura might be still alive. She found the picture. Hoyt, hugging Amy and Maura. Backside of picture was wrote _Place where sun never go down. Little tip for you Amy is coming from there. Same house, different people. _

Oh my god, Hoyt is in Finland. Jane thought.

" Frost, get me tickets next plane going to Finland" Jane shouted to phone.

**Sorry this was quite short. Next one will be longer. Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so tired. One of my best friends was with me today. She helped me to write this. :)**

Why Finland? Why would Hoyt ever take Amy and Maura in Finland with him? He wanted me. ME. Not my love ones. I am sure that one of us will not come back in life. Jane thought in airplane. Jane, Frost and Korsak were all going to Finland. Their airplane landed on Rovaniemi airport. Forst was trying find place were Amy's family was killed.

" Hey Jane. I think i found right case. This girl in this pictures looks like Amy. I just can't read this, is wrote in Finnish" Frost said.

" Yeah that looks like Amy. Lets find somebody who can read that mess" Jane said and her eyes spotted taxi. She ran toward taxi.

" Päivää, tarvitseeko rouva kyytiä?"( Hey do ma'am need a ride?) Caddy asked.

" Do you speak English?" Jane asked.

" Yeah. what can i do for you?" Caddy asked smiling.

" Can you please translate this to us?" Frost asked, showing his iPad to man in taxi. Cabby took i Pad and started reading.

" Eleven years ago some man murdered man and his wife. Their five-year old daughter survived. She is living now with some Boston guys. This happened in their home. They lived in Ivalo, Finland. Here is address if you need it" Cabby said.

" Can you drive us there?" Korsak asked.

" Yeah sure. Hop in, this trip take about five hours." Cabby said and smiled again. Detectives hopped into taxi.

" Can i ask why are going place were someone murdered other people?" Cabby asked.

" My personal enemy, kidnapped my wife and our daughter. He said that they are place were sun never go down and Amy is coming there." Jane said.

" Oh, not nice. But sun is whole twenty-four hours only in summer. At winter sun is down couple of month" Cabby said.

When they reached deeper to Lapland, they saw a lot of reindeer. Landscape was very different from in Boston. Woods, woods and woods so long where any man can see. No large building or any of building. Only road and woods. Cabby whistled. Dark sky was beautiful. Stars blinked like diamonds. Almost four hours group was drove. Cabby stopped car side of the road.

" Here we are. You don't have to pay me anything. I lost my little sister last year and i hope only best for you guys" He said and smiled

" God bless you" Jane said and smiled. She stepped out of the car. Only thing she saw was small private road, what lead to small house.

" Hoyt" She whispered into darkness.

** . PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't posted like long time. I was Scout camp. I haven't sleep like whole week. Thunder storm, our leaders shouting to us that we have to play with kids. But there was nice and i wanna go back. **

A dark, long and small private road, what lead toward a small house. Detectives sneaked toward house. They stopped different side of house. One window of the house shone dim light. Jane and Frost were front door and Korsak take back door. They all rushed into house. Detectives search every room quickly . No Hoyt. No Maura, No Amy, No blood. Is that good or bad. They aren't dead, but was it better be life with Hoyt. He could do everything to them. Hoyt could rape them, even without feeling bad. What if Hoyt rape Amy, she is sixteen. Or Jane's wife. He is destroyed Jane's family if Maura or Amy are dead.

There were only one door what is locked. Door was pink and beautiful. It was so girly and on the door where write Amy. Jane found an axe, she broke door.

Detectives scanned room with their eyes. They saw one pair of black military boots, with very long and beautiful legs sticking out of them. Jane ran inside of room. Carefully she stroked Amy's hair. Something sticky and wet covered her fingers. Jane looked her fingers and almost passed out. Blood, blood from HER daughter.

" Amy honey, you have to wake up." Jane shouted. She was so worried. Everyone were worried.

" If she don't wake up, she will fall coma. And then she is not waking up anymore" Korsak said.

" Amy honey, if you don't wake up I can't protect you from thunder" Jane said calmly.

a Young woman crystal blue eyes sparkled in the light of a flashlight.

" Don't you ever do that again" Amy said.

Jane, Frost and Korsak laughed and smiled.

" Are you ok? Do you feel dizzy? I will kill Hoyt for this" Jane said angrily.

Amy looked weird.

" What are you talking about? Hoyt didn't hurt me. He just stand there" Amy said pointing window.

" What?! Did Maura do that to you?" Jane asked.

" She didn't have a choise. So come on lest go find Maura" Amy shouted.

" Oh no. You aren't coming with us, your head is injured." Frost shouted.

" You need my help, Maura's perfume is still in air. I can smell it"

" Your nose is just like Maura's" Korsak said.

Frost smiled for Amy and walked out with her. His hands sneaked around her. Amy wasn't sure what she could't do. She stepped away. She felt so dirty.

: inside of house.

" You don't like when somebody say that Amy is like Maura or you" Korsak said.

" She can't be like us. She is adopt. I am always in trouble. " Jane said and walked out side.

Jane spotted Amy standing, her nose up to sky. Lantern lit by a girl's environment. She ran into woods.

Detectives ran after her. Only ten minutes, then Hoyt will kill Maura.

**Sorry, this wasn't very good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanna thank you all, all of you lovely guys how are reading my story. THANK YOU. AND I wanna thanks krikanalo, Jadda and SashaElizabeth for reviewing. Reviews would do me VERY happy. Winks Winks. :DD**

****Earlier sky were clear, only stars and moon in it. Now there were lot of clouds. A dark ones. Strong wind had messed up the scent of perfume. Amy couldn't smell it anymore. But, fortunately, the footprints appear in the wet lichen. Amy followed footprints deeper in the woods. Korsak and Frost had problems to stay behind Amy. Staying behind Amy wasn't trouble for Jane. She only have to hear Korsak's complaining.

When Amy stopped, Jane almost hit herself against Frost.

" Why can't you warn me. I almost fell down." Jane shouted. She was worried and angry for herself. Only if she had kill Hoyt then years ago this wouldn't be happened at all.

" Hoyt is down there." Amy said pointing at old ground cellar. Jane looked toward small hill.

" Why wouldn't Hoyt go there? But I believe you. If you say he is in there with Maura, is have to be a truth. " Korsak said and walked toward a small hill.

Moon blinked between clouds. Amy's lantern burn out. Now they were in the dark. Now Frost, Jane and Korsak saw it too. Dim light shone from underground cellar's doorway. Slowly they walked toward a door. Before they stepped into cellar Amy looked toward the fells. Group stepped downstairs. Jane was first, Korsak was just after her and Frost after him. Amy was last. So Jane spotted Maura first. ME laid on the floor. Jane ran toward her. She kneeled down.

" Oh Maura, I am so sorry, this is my fault." Jane whispered.

Old metal door slammed close. Amy jumped up and looked behind her. She saw Hoyt.

Amy ran toward everybody else.

" Hoyt is here. He is behind me!" Amy screamed.

Maura's eyes fly open. Her little girl was screaming.

" Amy!" Maura yelled.

Jane, Korsak and Frost were pointing Hoyt with a guns, just then Hoyt grabbed Amy's frist and pulled her pack to him.

" Let her go you dirtpack!" Frost shouted.

Hoyt were smiling. Just like he planned.

" Put your guns down and slide them here. The I may let her go" Hoyt said with smile.

Detectives obeyed and sliced their guns to Hoyt. He kick them toward door.

Four mens came inside cellar. They took guns and pointed toward detectives.

" You see Janie, i control this game. Now, you found Maura just in time. Aleksei, Miika and Rudolf tied them up. Only girl can be free. I wanna play with her first. " Hoyt said.

Three mens tied detectives and Maura.

Hoyt walked toward Jane with Amy.

" Poor Janie, your family is going to pay what YOU did to me. You hear me, what YOU did to ME. Your little friends were so stupid when they came with you. But now Amy, is time for a little game." Hoyt said. He grabbed Amy's hair and pulled it.

Amy cried as he continued her torturing. Now she knew that she was powerless. If even Jane couldn't do anything how could she.

" Miika release Mr. Korsak. Is his time to play with Amy. I am not even started yet. " Hoyt laughed.

Miika, Finnish man released Korsak and put him standing face to face with Amy. Hoyt pushed Amy on her knees.

Mens controlled Korsak, he couldn't do anything. Hoyt gave him a hammer.

" So Korsak, have you ever hit a woman? Now you are going to hit her. " Hoyt said. He gave his mens command.

They raised Korsak's hand. Hoyt has holding Amy hand on table. He laughed. Jane and Maura cried and begged for mercy.

" I am so sorry Amy" Korsak mumbled when his hand pressed down with pressure.

**So what you thing? Reviews, please. **

**Silene Arcticus 3**


End file.
